hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11 (2011)
Trouble × With The × Gamble (ギャンブル×デ×トラブル, Gyanburu × De × Toraburu) is the 11th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired in December 11th, 2011. Overview Leorio ends up losing to Leroute in a bet, causing the team to get 50 hours penalty. Meanwhile, Killua must encounter Johness, but without fear, Killua killed him in an instant. Summary After winning a bet over Majtani, Leorio continues his wager with Leroute. This time, she bets over her gender. Despite looking conspicuously female, Leorio, as predicted by Killua and Kurapika, bets that she is a male. Leorio thinks that it is a win-win situation because even though he is revealed to be wrong, he still gets to examine her body. He then asks Leroute what the answer is, to which she replies she is female. She offers Leorio to examine her body, which he accepts with joy. Tonpa, who was watching the game, comments that Leorio is going to lose. Leorio then challenges her in rock-paper-scissors. She accepts it and starts the game by putting an 80-hour bet on her victory. Just when they are about to start, Leroute claims that she is able to read his mind, as she already knew what he will use. Leorio starts to panic and refuses to believe it, but Leroute calmly says that he will believe her soon enough. This makes Leorio lose his cool even more, and uses "rock", as stated by Kurapika, that nervous people unconsciously avoid any action that involves opening up. She then continues her bluff, making Leorio more panicked. When they start the second round, he still is unable to calm down, causing him to use "rock" again and makes Leroute win. This causes the team to get 50 hours penalty. The last match will be Johness vs Killua. As Lippo starts to remove Johness' handcuffs, the other prisoner starts to take a step back to avoid him. Johness removes his face cover, much to Leorio's alarm when he recognizes him and he strongly advises Killua to back down. However, Killua ignores him and both of them enter the platform. Killua then asks how should they settle this match, which Johness replies that he does not care about the exam and that he just wants to kill him. Killua innocently answers that the one who loses will die. Before Johness can even make a move, Killua has already ripped his heart out in an instant, shocking everyone. Johness pleads him to give his heart back, but in a matter of seconds, he's dead. This puts the score at 3-2 in favor of Killua's team. A small path suddenly appears, which leads them to a small room that they must wait in for 50 hours. Meanwhile, Gittarackur is seen in the finish line and is followed by Hanzo, thus making Gittarackur be the second to finish and Hanzo the third. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Anime and Manga Differences * Killua rips out a piece of Johness' shirt as well and uses it as a bag for the heart; in the manga he held the heart in his hand. * In the manga and the 1999 version, Killua crushed Johness' heart; in the 2011 series, he returned it. Navigation es:Episodio 11 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc